The present invention relates to theft preventing in stores, factories, warehouses, offices and various display installations, particularly in connection with electrical appliances plugged into electrical utility power outlets via line cord plugs from the appliance(s).
It is an important object of the invention to provide effective means for detection of theft or other unauthorized removal.
It is a further object of the invention to hide such means from the thief so that he will be unaware of their presence consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide easy resetting by the unskilled personnel, consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to carry out one or more of the preceding objects simply and economically.
It is a further object of the invention to provide mass producibility consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize existing electrical equipment and provide compatibility therewith consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to avoid compromising standards of effectiveness and safety of the existing electrical equipment consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.